bons autores e boas historias
by Dragonxif
Summary: Uma lista de fan fics e autores q se destacaram para mim


.net/s/5286805/3/Voce_tem_uma_semana_Potter

.net/s/5575852/11/Um_Novo_Harry_Potter

.net/s/4899454/10/Miosotis

.net/s/3275423/10/Sou_Voce_Er_Literalmente

.net/s/3158510/8/Amigas_amigas_Rapazes_a_Parte

.net/s/4920610/1/Inesquecivel

.net/s/3192992/1/Absinto

.net/s/6493111/10/Percy_Jackson_e_o_Filho_de_Zeus

.net/s/7218330/1/bPercy_b_bJackson_b_be_b_ba_b_bEspada_b_bLendaria_b

.net/s/6352242/4/Minha_Razao_de_Viver

.net/s/6240796/1/InCapaz_de_Amar

.net/s/6360564/1/Nunca_tenho_descanso

.net/s/6035622/3/O_Cavaleiro_da_meia_noite

.net/s/4921583/1/bFerias_b_bcom_b_bos_b_bMarotos_b

.net/s/5878648/22/1997_Versao_Antiga

.net/s/6056942/1/Esqueceram_de_Mim

.net/s/6056938/1/O_Anjo_de_Fogo

.net/s/5645484/1/Escrito_nas_estrelas

.net/s/3539000/5/Fox_Harry

.net/u/2402204/Mago_Merlin

.net/s/3587893/1/The_Darkness_Within

.net/s/6668306/1/A_Part_Of_Me

.net/u/1263712/Fabrielle

.net/s/2994721/1/A_garota_do_quarto_ao_lado

.net/u/1581467/N_Black_blackie

.net/s/5372392/1/1977

.net/s/3022774/1/Relembrancas

.net/u/1063907/Tammie_Silveira

.net/s/3362037/1/Just_like_Heaven

.net/s/2316163/1/Relacionamentos_Pouco_Convencionais

.net/s/1574448/22/Nao_esqueca_nosso_amor

.net/u/355828/Karen13

.net/s/1671026/1/24_horas

.net/s/1269951/1/Harry_Potter_e_a_Profecia_Sagrada

.net/s/1271128/1/Harry_Potter_e_a_Terra_das_Sombras

.net/u/444633/Melissa_Hogwarts

.net/s/3702903/1/Doze_maneiras_seguras_de_encantar_bruxas

.net/s/1582097/1/Harry_Potter_e_a_Herdeira_de_Hogwarts

.net/u/246120/Mione_Potter_BR

.net/s/2894808/1/Plano_Animal

.net/u/560181/Nikari_Potter

.net/s/4029729/1/Por_alguem_mais_poderoso

.net/u/1234902/Rafa_Riddle

.net/s/1812486/1/Possuido

.net/s/2013716/1/Filhos_do_diabo

.net/u/506490/Shadow_Maid

.net/s/3418113/1/Sorte_Azar

.net/s/892015/1/Um_beijo_nao_e_apenas_um_beijo

.net/s/1201578/1/Harry_Potter_e_a_Tabula_de_Transmora

.net/s/1425582/1/Uma_chance_pra_recomecar

.net/u/415401/Karol_Black

.net/s/3219263/1/Alta_Frequencia

.net/s/2053117/1/Eu_Vou_Me_Casar_Hermione

.net/s/7210358/1/Harry_Potter_e_a_Pedra_Filosofal_II

.net/s/7496106/1/Por_Cinco_Galeoes

.net/s/3605211/1/Mil_faces

.net/s/3190137/1/Fantasmas

.net/s/2333298/1/Deflorando_Gina_Weasley

.net/s/2303978/1/Quem_e_o_papai

.net/s/1843584/1/Harry_Potter_no_Pais_das_Maravilhas

.net/s/3482903/1/Tres_Lados

.net/s/6170189/1/Algumas_batatas_e_pouca_paciencia

.net/s/2777058/1/Complexo_Black

.net/s/6755381/1/Coringa

.net/s/5758396/1/Dead_Colours

.net/s/6023777/1/exatas

.net/s/5896595/1/Half_Full_Glass

.net/s/5836795/1/helix

.net/s/5977799/1/Lullaby

.net/s/6644018/1/O_Gnomo

.net/s/6107213/1/Sem_Saber

.net/s/2953710/1/Silent_Angels

.net/s/5826498/1/The_Royal_Blood

.net/s/2777054/1/Tradicoes

.net/s/5811390/1/Xeque_Mate

.net/s/3813678/1/Cassiopeia

.net/s/1816708/1/Hunter

.net/s/6127123/1/A_ultima_fortaleza

.net/s/6879767/1/Incontrolavel

.net/s/7388641/1/Lembra_de_mim

.net/s/7206772/1/Decode

.net/s/7641359/1/Maquina_e_Roupas

.net/s/7624459/1/Nos_Brigamos_Nos_Amamos

.net/s/7614672/1/Desde_quando

.net/s/1771020/17/Segundas_Intencoes

.net/s/7436769/1/Tentando_Meadowes

./pitbull/1-1075152/#

.net/s/1641271/1/Lencois_Brancos

.net/s/5645390/1/Doces_Momentos_bNC_b

.net/s/4840727/1/A_ultima_Virgem

.net/s/7085125/8/O_Lago

.net/s/6468656/68/A_Flecha_e_a_Espada

**.net/u/2586818/VicBlackPotte**

**.**net/s/4146090/1/Amor_sem_Fim

.net/s/6298431/1/Noites_de_Tentacao

.net/s/4910699/1/Noite_de_seducao

.net/s/6536678/1/Draco_Dormiens

.net/s/6536721/1/Draco_Sinister

.net/s/6350384/1/Uma_Questao_Sirius

.net/s/5918876/9/O_Crepusculo_dos_Deuses

.net/s/5552771/1/Volta_no_Tempo

.net/s/5919899/1/A_Nova_Geracao

.net/s/6095248/1/A_Nova_Geracao_II

.net/s/5388347/1/Harry_Potter_e_o_Amuleto_de_Merlin

.net/s/4991281/1/A_Luz_e_A_Escuridao

.net/s/4882795/1/QUADRIBOL

.net/s/3103572/1/Os_Novos_Marotos

.net/s/3195819/1/Os_Novos_Marotos_2_Sobrevivendo_a_Faculdade

.net/s/3277825/1/Os_Novos_Marotos_3_Vida_De_Casado_Nao_E_Facil

.net/s/3377506/1/Os_Novos_Marotos_4_De_Volta_a_Hogwarts

.net/s/4525811/1/Os_Novos_Marotos_5_O_Cla_Amaldicoado

.net/s/4769192/1/Os_Novos_Marotos_6_A_Guerra_de_Oberon incompleto

.net/s/7401542/1/Our_Secret

.net/s/7401544/1/Our_Secret_2

.net/s/3717006/1/Os_Herdeiros_do_Mapa

.net/s/7630421/1/Quadro_de_Avisos_da_Grifinoria

.net/s/7484663/10/Marotos_vs_Travessos

.net/s/7472990/1/Ninguem_mexe_com_o_MEU_cabelo

.net/s/7454054/1/Bilhetes

.net/s/7224590/1/Como_a_Lua

.net/s/7180230/1/How_to_not_be_discovered_in_Hogsmeade

.net/s/7047300/1/Os_meus_Marotos_por_Lily_Evans

.net/s/7136676/1/Friendship_Never_Ends

.net/s/6812791/1/10_Coisas_que_eu_nunca_falaria_para

.net/s/6644262/1/O_Dia_Perfeito

.net/s/4189009/24/One_in_a_million

.net/s/1801269/36/Animago_Mortis

.net/s/3819636/1/Caminhos_Vermelhos

.net/s/4165973/1/Como_e_que_se_diz_eu_te_amo

.net/s/3866116/1/Dor_e_Prazer

.net/s/2858668/1/bMiosotis_b

.net/s/2167754/1/Animago_Mortis_Solsticio

.net/u/549204/Snake_Eyes_BR

.net/u/681720/Mione_Ootori n 712

.net/s/3589908/1/A_Borboleta_Azul

.net/s/1655389/1/Caricaturalmente_Pintado

.net/s/2674414/1/Cinco_Minutos

.net/s/4561055/1/Cioccolato_Uma_Doce_Paixao

.net/u/708096/Mari_Gallagher

.net/u/1007629/Mania_do_Potter

.net/s/4318404/1/Como_conquistar_Hermione_Granger_em_oito_licoes

.net/u/1575595/Ingrid_Mariane_Black_Cullen

.net/u/708096/Mari_Gallagher

.net/s/4297529/1/Contraste

.net/s/2128911/1/Dear_Ron

.net/s/3070994/1/Doce_Loucura

.net/s/3457588/1/E_isso_foi_o_bastante

.net/s/3949528/1/10_razoes_para_NAO_se_apaixonar_por_Harry_Potter

.net/s/2783334/1/Desastradamente_Apaixonada

.net/u/707656/Star_Potter_4Ever

.net/s/1908813/1/Encontro_Numero_Oito_de_Harry_Potter

.net/s/2729610/1/Esfriando_a_Cabeca

.net/u/640841/Julia_Yuri

.net/s/2939706/1/Francamente_Harry

.net/u/1044373/Inna_Puchkin_Ievitich

.net/s/1537266/1/Gestos_olhares_e_significados

.net/u/329793/Jasmin_Tuk

.net/s/4805263/1/Harrys_Valentine

.net/s/3723817/1/Infeliz_Natal

.net/u/1233159/Mai_Pille

.net/u/1366685/Dark_Fairy_Seven

.net/s/2260776/1/Licao_a_meia_noite

.net/u/980912/Marielou

.net/u/710213/Sarah_Neves

.net/u/1075455/Geraldine_E

.net/s/3153628/1/Louco_Por_Voce

.net/u/1377684/Ms_Be

.net/s/3815891/1/Minha_Melhor_Amiga_e_uma_Menina

.net/u/1147487/camihere

.net/u/1134241/Arctique

.net/s/4331524/1/Namoro_de_Aparencias

.net/u/454623/Dri_Almighty

.net/u/428998/Manoela_Wood

.net/s/2209327/1/Nunca_Esqueca_Veneza

.net/u/479605/Angela_Miguel

.net/s/3343589/1/O_Halloween_Mais_Assustador_Que_Ja_Existiu

.net/u/659620/Erica_Lane_Kent

.net/s/4692586/1/O_Meu_Presente_e_Voce

.net/u/1432254/Bela_Evans_Potter

.net/s/1641450/1/O_Paradigma_da_Incerteza

.net/s/2840667/1/O_Show_Que_Nunca_Termina

.net/s/4228372/1/Para_Sempre_e_Eternamente

.net/u/1562284/Paulinha_p

.net/s/3208032/1/Por_acaso

.net/s/2945172/1/Po_de_Chifre_de_Unicornio

.net/s/2045689/1/Salvando_Harry

.net/u/385310/Massafera long fics

.net/s/6063988/1/Hogwarts_Uma_Historia

.net/s/2902674/1/O_Fantasma_do_Navegador

.net/s/2981188/1/Medo_do_Escuro

.net/s/3940107/1/Apocalipse

.net/u/2183109/Yuna_F_Carneiro

.net/s/7623879/1/Casar_ou_Morrer

.net/s/7634596/1/Red

.net/s/7469941/1/Escondido

.net/s/7332167/1/Partir

.net/s/7332145/1/Naked

.net/s/7310803/1/O_Que_Realmente_Importa

.net/s/7307495/1/I_Really_Fuckin_Love_You

.net/s/7239090/1/A_Sala_das_Harpias

.net/s/7117678/1/Lembrancas

.net/s/7062914/1/Medo_de_Escuro

.net/s/6898839/1/Razao_e_Desejo

.net/s/6895962/2/Aquela_Velha_Historia

.net/u/2495292/Emmy_Black_Potter

.net/u/2046511/PaintedStrawberrySauce

.net/u/2176026/Leticia_Castelo

.net/s/5871709/1/Aos_Poucos

.net/s/5748409/1/Soldier_Side

.net/s/4518778/1/Manha_de_Natal

.net/s/4998790/1/A_imagem_do_Amor

.net/s/4073247/1/A_vitoria_do_amor

.net/s/4434093/1/Beco_Diagonal

.net/s/4456127/1/Bola_de_Cristal

.net/s/4722922/1/Colado_em_voce

.net/s/3833912/1/Dez_Beijos

.net/s/4545535/1/Era_uma_vez

.net/s/4700557/1/Lei_de_Murphy_Revisada

.net/s/4724958/1/Meu_natal_com_Potter

.net/s/3238145/1/Nas_Sombras_da_Morte

.net/u/1626882/De_Weasley

.

.net/s/1742442/1/Simplesmente_Linda

.net/s/1994376/1/Um_Ataque_aos_Sentidos hilariante leia p/ animar

.net/s/1162811/1/Pequenas_Historias

.net/s/1631570/1/Nondum_amabam_et_amare_amabam GD


End file.
